Chameleon
by flakeshake07
Summary: Bella was always a wall flower, easily overlooked. She fought with Jasper during the newborn wars, disguised and watched as he fled. Leaving her behind. Years later she finds him again, but married.And there's something not quite right with Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Slowly crept around the house, barely making any noise as she tip toed to her brothers room. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and she only hoped that it wouldn't wake the slumbering man down the hall. Entering the small room she shoved her fist in her mouth to stop the scream that threatened to escape her at the sight. Shaking she removed it to furiously wipe away the tears in her eyes. Her elder brother laid on the floor, silent. His eyes were still open but glazed over in death, a small content smile was on his face. His hulking frame was contorted in ways that wasn't natural and she sobbed into the darkness, reliving how it had happened. He was protecting her, from their father. She knelt down next to his body on the blood soaked floor, closing his eyes and stroking his short curly brown hair, knotted in blood.

"Why did you do it brother?" she whispered looking down. She hugged herself around her waist with bruised arms, shivering.

"I wasn't worth it." she said.

* * *

><p><span>Flash Back.<span>

"I'm sorry farther. Please, please let me go." sobbed the long haired brunette, Her hands grasping her hair to prevent it from being ripped out of her scalp. Another, much larger, hand was buried in the long locks, tugging and pulling at them.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." the figure growled at her releasing the hair and throwing her into the wall. Bella looked up frightfully into her fathers eyes, glowing in the dark room. It was her elder brothers room, Jack. She had been cleaning it to be ready for his return from the war when she heard her father stagger into the room drunk. That's how it always started. Ever since her mother died when she had turned fifteen, the man before her had turned to drinking. He would spend hours at the local tavern drinking alone only to return home and hurt her. She was too much like her mother he had said. At first it had only been physical abuse, hits and cuts and such, but recently it was becoming much worse and she feared for her own safety. Her fathers mind was slowly deteriorating and he now only saw his wife where she stood.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!" he shouted at Bella's form that was slumped against the wall. Said figure merely whimpered.

"Father, it is just me, Isabella, your daughter. I'm not Katherine. Please stop. Please don't hurt me." she tried reasoning but it had never worked before so she didn't expect much. When he came storming over to her however she couldn't stop the scream. Quickly moving onto all fours she quickly rushed to the door.

"O' no. your not leaving me again Kathy." he growled, grabbing onto her foot and yanking her towards him.

"I'm not her!" the young teen shouted frantically. Flinching when his mouth silenced her sobbing. She repeatedly hit his frame with her small limbs, he didn't even seem to feel it. He grabbed one of her arms firmly in his grip, strong enough to leave a row of bruises and threw her to the floor. She struggled with eyes wide open and scared. He had her pinned beneath him and was fumbling with his trousers with they other hand.

"NO! STOP FATHER! I'm YOUR DAUGHTER! STOP!" she screeched in hysterics, her mind constantly repeating how wrong this was. He grunted and removed his hand from his trousers, they were proving difficult to manage in his drunken haze and 'Kathy' was giving him a headache. Grabbing her fringe with his newly freed hand he smashed her head into the floor. He grinned when the noise quietened and resumed his efforts with his pants, uncaring that the person beneath him was silently sobbing and shivering. He grinned in success and reached for Bella's skirts, hiking them up to her waist. She didn't even feel it through the haze that fogged her mind, trying to recover from her harsh meeting with the floor. However she was abruptly bought back to reality by the rough palming of her breast through the fabric of her bodice.

"You like that you stupid whore." he whispered in her ear, looking at a spot on the wooden floor next to her head. She whimpered in fear at his touch, It was foreign and painful. She flinched feeling his shaft poking at her untouched womanhood. Her fear doubled. He really wasn't going to stop this time. He couldn't take this from her, he couldn't. If he did how was she to ever get a husband, or pass on to heaven when she died. She would be dirty and impure, she would be considered a slut and a whore before the whole town. Regardless if her virginity was taken by force or not. No one would believe her anyway, hell, half the time it seemed like the town forgot she even existed in the first place. She just seemed to blend in to the background, unimportant.

She saw the determination in his eyes as he made to thrust in and break her untouched barrier but was startled by the loud shout above her and the sudden removal of the weight upon her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" the figure roared. Bella slumped in relief, her tears coming faster and more uncontrollable then before, and curled into a ball on her side.

_I'm safe. Brother Jack has finally come home._

She thought, still shivering when she heard the heavy thud of what could only be her father when he hit the wall.

"Belly?" the figure called softly, slowly walking over to her with a distraught look on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just walked in on. His father had just tried to rape his sister, he couldn't believe it. When he went off to war his only thoughts were to protect his family, it seemed he had failed on unimaginable proportions. He shuddered to think what could have happened had he not arrived when he did. Reaching over he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and growled lowly at the slumped over figure of his fathers body behind him when she flinched.

"Belly, look at me. Your safe now. I'll protect you, I'm home." he said quietly, giving her a small smile when she looked at him. He was taken by surprise when she jumped at him and wound her arms around his neck tightly, burrowing her face into his neck.

"I was so scared brother." she cried, uncaring of the unladylike noises escaping her mouth. She didn't care anyway, she knew her brother loved her, faults and all. His big hulking presence was a relief in her own personal hell.

"I know, hush now darlin'." he said, his arms wrapped just as tightly around her slim form.

"Thank you." she said quietly. He just laughed lowly and nodded.

" I know bell... Ooof!"

CRACK!

"JACK!" Bella's eyes widened again in fear. Tears didn't come this time as her shock was to great.

Her eyes raised the the shadowy figure towering over her and her brothers fallen form. Her father was grinning like the devil himself, his brown teeth and eyes glinting in the faint moonlight that cascaded from the only small window in the room. She watched in horror as he raised the wooden plank in his hand and swung it down on her brothers fallen form again. Another loud crack and Jacks eyes widened, letting out a loud scream of pain as it connected with his leg.

"Jack..." she whispered quietly, frozen in horror on the floor. This was far worse, far more painful to watch then what she had just gone through. His hazel eyes locked with hers.

"Belly..." he grunted in pain as the plank once again descended upon him in his fathers rage driven state of mind. So consumed in his rage he didn't even register the communication that was happening.

"Run. Promise me you'll run..." he managed to grunt out. Bella could only nod vigorously, watching has he gave a taught smile, regardless of the pain he was in.

"JACCCKKKKKK!" she screamed again as the now bloodied plank hit his head, just above the ear. She shrieked in horror and held her hands up to her throat as she saw blood gush out from his mouth and nose. Bile was rising as he hit the floor in slow motion.

"Jack, JACK!" she shouted hoping for a response but his dead eyes stared at her lifelessly.

"NO! don't GO! don't LEAVE ME JACK!" she screamed, shuffling to her feet and running clumsily to his fallen side. She reached out with her blood stained hand to shake him but she was suddenly falling sideways, the world fading to black. The last thing she saw was the fading image of her fathers unfocused eyes tossing away the plank of wood and a striking pain in her head.

End Flash Back.

* * *

><p>She had awoken on the floor in her own room at what she assumed to be the next night. She was unceremoniously thrown on the floor and ached all over. The previous night seemed to be like a horrendous nightmare. But the blood on her person pointed out other wise. At the sight of her beloved brother sprawled out on the floor she couldn't help the guilt that consumed her thoughts.<p>

"It should have been me you big lug." she said softly, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall more slowly now.

She grimaced as she reached over and pulled out a thin silver chain from around his cold and stiff body. It was simple and had an oval locket attached to it. She opened the clasp and smiled at the picture of her beloved mother in it. Reaching into her pocket she placed a small folded photo on top of it before closing the clasp once more. It was a picture of her brother. She was going to do as he asked. She was going to run, but she never wanted to forget their faces. Closing her eyes once more she wiped her eyes free of the last remaining tears and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. Reaching for the small and slightly blunt pocket knife she grimaced before grabbing a handful of her thick waves of hair. Shearing them as close to her head as she dared, wincing when she encountered a bloody gash that had crusted over into a scab. She watched unfazed as the brown curls fell to the ground around her, feeling slightly vulnerable due to the lack of weight they provided. With a determined face she reached for her brothers pack that was slung to the ground at the door frame due to the previous incidents he had never even had the chance to unpack. She removed all his identification from the pack and put on one of his uniforms. It was miles to big for her but with a bit of adjustments and carefully place knots it hung on her frame loosely. The trousers felt unfamiliar around her legs, and she could only imagine the shock the ladies in town would have if they had any idea what she was doing. But it was necessary she decided. She would get nowhere if she remained as she was. Women had no rights, they were to stay home and get married and have kids. That was it. Shouldering the pack she sighed quietly and looked at her brothers body for the last time.

"I'm sorry I cannot give you the proper burial brother, but if I am to leave it would have to be now." she told his lifeless form.

"I hope you find peace in the afterlife dear brother. God knows you deserve it. Farewell." she said, kissing his fore head softly before leaving the room. She closed the door quietly, hoping in her mind that he will be give a proper burial. Once she left the house she finally let herself breath.

She ran down the dirt path through the town swiftly, eagerly wanting to leave the horrendous place as soon as possible. She would join the army she decided, she would fight for what her brother wanted and would win.

Once the town was but a mere speck in the distance she finally slowed down panting. She had done it. She was finally free to live her life, to fight for her country, for her brother.

SNAP.

Bella froze, looking to the trees to her right in fear. It was dark and she was all alone, she loathed to admit she was afraid.

"Who's there." she yelled with confidence that belayed her fear. It was silent and the hairs on the back of Bella's neck prickled.

"I Know you out there, show yourself." She said again and tensed as she heard giggling.

"Oh my. You are so demanding Mr. Soldier." the voice said, obviously a girls voice. Bella couldn't help it as she gasped at the newly revealed figure. She was beautiful. Long straight dark hair and procilin features. She looked like and angel in the floating white dress she wore but her malicious grin said other wise.

Bella couldn't from a response, there was just something not right about the girl in front of her. Her instincts were yelling at her to flee.

"Ohh yes. You will do quite nicely." she continued grinning, showing perfect razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

Bella frowned.

"Wha..." she started but was cut off at the burning pain in her throat. She looked frantically at where the girl was standing before and gasped, she was gone. Instead she was latched onto her throat, pulling at the blood that pumped through her veins. Just as Bella was loosing conciousness she felt the girl move away gracefully, as if she was dancing. She truly looked like the devil now. Coated in blood and a look of joy on her face. That was the last thing she remembered before the pain came. A deep scorching burn that spread throughout her whole body. She screamed in pain, all conciousness of the outside world gone from her mind.

She had gone straight from one hell to another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella gasped as the horrendous burning finally stopped in her chest. The feeling had gone on for days before finally dying out with and explosive bang at her heart.

_My heart! ITS STOPPED! FUCK I'm DEAD!_

She thought inwardly, normally she refrained from such cursing, but hey she was already dead, what harm could it do. She was always a little odd, thought especially so by the town in which she lived. She was even seventeen and still unmarried and was very unladylike, like she cared.

Still silent, she refused to move or even open her eyes to the hell that surrounded her. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but the constant screaming and snarling around her did nothing to quell her fears. Working up the nerve she cracked one eye open, but the other soon followed in amazement. The world seemed transformed, she could see everything, even new colours and dust motes that littered the air. So absorbed in the view she was completely disregarding the noises. Turning her head to the side to follow the path of a particularly lively fly. She gasped and just as she thought to run, she was already on the other side of the barn. Sound seemed to zoom in again double time and she flinched at the loud keening sounds coming from those on the floor beside her. It was like a gruesome battlefield. There were eleven others on the dust covered floor each kicking and screaming in agony, clawing at their skin and begging to die. A sob reached her throat as she clenched a hand above her heart, reminding her that she was dead. She was shaking in terror and looked at her deathly pale hands covered in blood. Remembering how it got there.

"That girl, she... she..." Bella couldn't finish as another shake wracked through her body as she grasped the now smooth flesh of her neck. She observed that all the others on the floor were in a similar state of dress as her. All were males apart from a dainty blond in the far corner. Her eyes had no problem seeing her in every detail, even in the pitch black darkness. The men were dressed in bloodied war uniforms like her own. She shuddered and stopped to think. Even in the most dire of circumstances she could rely on her mind to think of a plan of action.

_I'm dead, but not..._

she surmised, confused as hell.

_The others here are dressed like me, like soldiers. Its like we've been harvested, but what for? But... That girl before, she wasn't human either, she did this. To me, and them. But why? What's happening!_

She thought frantically gripping her head in her hands. It was then she heard the heavy wooden doors to the worn out barn open. She tensed and crouched letting out a threatening low growl that surprised her. Two figures walked through the door, seemingly not even noticing the pair of bright red eyes in the corner of the barn. They were both very tall and walked with an air of authority, talking lowly to one another. She didn't bother to listen to what they were saying but stopped growling immediately and sucked in a breath. They were gorgeous. Now she wasn't like all the other town girls that would gossip and gush over males but their beauty was something of another world. She tensed again. They were beautiful yes but so was the other girl. These two had the same eyes as that one, the one that did this too her. The deep piercing red that made shudders travel up her spine. She released another feral growl, warning them to stay away from her. She watched as both heads shot up, eyes wide in surprise as they locked in on her figure. Suddenly they both started to charge at her causing her to yelp as their heavy masses crushed her to the floor.

* * *

><p>Jasper sighed as he walked beside Peter, his brother in all but blood.<p>

"Come on Major! I know somethings going down in there. I have a hunch." Whined Peter. Jasper scowled, he hated it when Peter whined. Peter was just a few inches shorter then his own impressive height. He had yet to meet anyone who was taller then him, with pure golden hair and boyish features, the whine just sounded weird coming from his lips.

"Fine." he sighed, knowing that when his friend said he had a hunch, he was usually right. Peter grinned, clapping his hand on Jaspers shoulders.

"Come on Major, don't be so glum. New batch should be fun don't you think." he continued smiling happily. Jasper didn't answer and he could feel Peters sadness too. Another batch of lives had just been lost and it was his purpose to train them to fulfil their purpose before he killed them when that usefulness ended. They walked in silence to the abandoned barn they had taken to house the transforming newborns. The twelve had been bitten only two days ago so he didn't expect to see much but a pile of screaming bodies. Keeping his face stoic he opened the termite ridden door to peer inside. Just as he thought, screaming and writhing.

He opened the door further to allow Peter in. Peters eyes frowned as he didn't sense anything unusual.

_I was so sure... There is something I know it. _

He scanned over the fallen bodies and paused on the only female in the group and let sadness overwhelm him.

_Stupid fucking Maria and her stupid fucking war. _

He thought. She would serve as a toy to the soldiers, a distraction so they wouldn't tare each other apart in their blood crazed minds, not as much anyway. It wasn't that females were any less deadly but Maria loved to be the centre of attention and only wanted to have her army made up of men. There were only a few emotions related to newborns. Hunger, Confusion, anger and lust. Peter hated it, Maria treated this whole situation like a game, throwing peoples lives away with little regret. They were all her toys in her little fucked up world. He especially felt sorry for his brother. He was her favourite toy. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Jasper nudged him in the ribs.

"Stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself." he grunted with his customary scowl. Peter grinned and didn't bother to correct him. It was Jaspers own way of showing he was concerned. He was a complicated guy, but strong. The emotions he was constantly exposed to were slowly wearing him down, all the depression, hurt and fear he felt, bombarding him from all angles, it was hard to get a smile out of him any more. He used to be a pretty laid back guy, well in front of him anyway. In front of the newborns however he was a fucking demon. But lately he had started walking around like he had a stick up his ass.

"Well." Jasper said, his eyes giving off the slight shine of amusement, thought his lips remained in a tight line.

Peter sighed once more giving the room a once over.

"Ummm, my bad." he said chuckling awkwardly, placing his hand behind his head rubbing his hair. Jasper just rolled his eyes and turned to leave when they both froze at the loud growl that could be heard over the screaming. They quickly whipped around to stare in the far corner where a figure was crouched, red eyes blazing. Cropped brown hair and a slim figure with baggy blood stained clothes. The sight was slightly pitiful, it reminded Jasper of an angry kitten that thought it could take down a lion. He was the lion.

However the two senior vampires frowned, how had they not sensed it, or even heard it. The case still remained that it needed to be neutralised, they knew this from their own experience and from all those that had been turned since, things would be highly confusing. There would be no reasoning or coherent thought, only the desire for blood. Sharing a knowing look with each other the two men launched at the smaller figure with practised ease. Peter pinning his legs to the floor and Jasper gripping the head in his arms, rendering Bella unable to move. She squawked. The firm grip they had on her reminding her of the previous nights event with her father. Like hell she was going to let these jerks touch her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. Get off me! Get off!" she screamed thrashing around in their grip furiously till she slackened . Jasper and Peter however just stared at her strangely, what the hell was up with this newborn? First he awakens a day early and then the first response is a coherent sentence. Even though their prisoner had relaxed their grip remained iron tight.

"I sound weird." Bella stated, a lot calmer then before. Her view was that things couldn't really get much worse so what was she struggling for. These guys didn't intend to hurt her any further.

"Pffft... Yeah, you sound like a girl."

She looked towards the offending person, closer up he really was handsome. Bright blond hair that was neither too long or short, pale features and blood red eyes.

"Owwww." he said rubbing his head where Jasper had hit it. Jasper ignored his friend and stared at the newborn with a critical eye.

"I'm sure you've noticed other changes too." he said calmly, still waiting for the newborn to lash out aggressively. That however did not happen much to his confusion as the creature pinned beneath him continued the conversation like they were talking over dinner.

"Yeah. But if you wouldn't mind, WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" the two men shared a look with each other before releasing her. They all stood up facing each other warily, looking at each other uncomfortably as an awkward silence arose. Bella shuffled slightly, uncomfortable but broke the silence none the less.

"What have I become?" she asked sedately. The two males glances at each other warily before the taller of the two spoke.

"A Vampire." he said simply and straight to the point, a fact that she was thankful for. Bella closed her eyes and let out a deep breath to calm her rising anger and confusion. Jasper just stared at the newly turned with ever mounting confusion, he could feel the anger radiating off her but the newborn remained calm on the outside. This was something he had never seen before.

_This creature has amazing restraint..._

He thought to himself, he could tell this recruit was one worth watching.

"What for?" she asked, causing Peter to snort in amusement.

"Your quite intelligent, ain't ya." he said, not bothering to answer her question. She just threw him a glare which caused him to flinch, much to Jaspers amusement.

"What gave you the impression that I was not." she asked scathingly, used to that sort of question, especially at home. Many saw her pursuit of knowledge abnormal as she was a woman. In their minds the reading of books and such was a waste of time, her place was to clean and cook. She turned her gaze to the taller of the two as he spoke.

"I apologise for my friends rude behaviour, I promise he meant you no insult." he said gesturing with his head to Peter who was grinning sheepishly. Bella just nodded slowly and waited for him to continue.

"To answer your question, you were turned for the purpose of fighting against our enemies." he said, eyeing her warily.

"Your enemies?" she asked getting annoyed at the looks she was receiving, it was not like she was suddenly gonna jump out and bite them.

"Yes, other vampires. You were chosen to become a part of Maria's army." he said causing her to growl.

"Was she the one who did this to me, the burning, the pain" she said, her fiery glare now on Jasper whilst letting out a deep growl which surprised her. She stiffened as the two in front of her dropped into defensive crouches and eyed her with steely eyes. She snapped.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that! I'm not some crazy idiot that would go and attack someone obviously stronger then me." she huffed frowning and crossing her arms over her bound chest. Jasper just let out a snort of amusement much to Peters shock as he stood. Jasper could feel the annoyance rolling off the smaller figure and found it funny in the given circumstances.

"I'm glad I amuse you." she huffed and looked at him. As she did she couldn't help her breath catching in her throat, all annoyance she felt at their previous treatment gone. He was stunning, godly even. He had a lopsided grin on his face and he looked at her with red shining eyes which contrasted with his longer then normal wavy hair, coloured a light hazel that was almost golden. He was tall, and obviously towered over her small figure, with well defined muscles. She gulped slightly lost for words, no man had ever appealed to her so much, and she was sure none would ever again. If she was human she knew that she would be blushing violently, but her cheeks still felt thankfully cool. It was a good thing too, she was pretending to be a guy after all.

"Ahh, I apologise again." He said looking slightly awkward now, not looking at her in the face as if embarrassed. She froze, did he know what she was thinking just now?

_Nahhh, That's impossible... _

Peter could obviously feel Jaspers discomfort and grinned, Jasper was never uncomfortable.

"Hey What's eatin' ya Major?" he asked.

"Nothin'" he mumbled, feeling slightly awkward at the emotions that the newborn was giving off. It was silent again, well apart from the screaming of the others in the barn that were still transforming.

"This is so weird." Spoke Peter finally.

"What is?" asked Bella, feeling oddly at ease now, around these two. Her thoughts still swirling with the thought of what she had become, it was like a nightmare.

"This whole thing, having a conversation with you, a newborn." he said. Jasper saw her confused face and decided to elaborate.

"You see, newborns like you, who have recently turned usually have no sense of self. They are completely impulsive and hard to control driven only by their own thirst. To stand here talking to you, a newborn, rationally has never happened before. Not to mention you turned a day early." he explained.

"Aren't you thirsty?" he added as an afterthought, usually the first thought on a newly turned vampires mind was the ever burning thirst. Bella froze before grasping her throat. As soon as he mentioned the thirst her throat started to burn violently. Her eyes widened in shock as what had occurred finally caught up with her. She was a vampire. Vampires drank human blood! She had become a monster. The two males tensed as her hand went up to her throat.

"What, What do I drink?" she asked, knowing and dreading the answer.

"Blood." She didn't know or care who said it, but she was repulsed by it, she wouldn't do it. She fell to her knees as she suddenly felt very small and scared. She flinched as a large hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you, so don't be scared." the voice said. She shuddered and a sob escaped her mouth but no tears fell.

"I don't want to..." she whispered quietly.

Jasper looked at the small pitiful figure sadly. He hated watching this, he could feel her self loathing and disgust radiating off her. Usually the newborns didn't care, they were so driven with the lust for blood that all other feelings escaped them. For some reason though this one was different, on so many levels.

"You have to." he said softly, startled as she looked up at him with wide eyes. This one was definitely a looker, he thought to himself. All vampires by nature were beautiful, but this one took it one step further. His face was extremely round and dainty with large eyes and a dainty button nose, he cringed as the word cute came to mind. He had no idea why Maria chose this one, he seemed to be much too slight to be of any use in battle.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way, but the others call me Major." he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't work nor did she answer.

"And you are..." he said but frowned as she shook her head and looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"I am unsure." she whispered quietly.

He grinned, trying to cheer her up, all it did though was dazzle her, succeeding in taking her mind off of the prospect of dinner.

"Well, I'll name you. From now on you are Charles Swan, feel privileged with that name for it came from a great man. He was my commander from when I was a human." he said slightly shocked at his friendly behaviour, but pleased none the less when she gave a small smile.

"I'll wear it with pride." was all she said.

"Good." he said before standing and removing his hand from her shoulder, using it to help her stand. Bella was truly frightened for what came next, the burning in her throat doubling, she cast her eyes to the one next to her. He said he would help her and she would trust him.

"Come on." he said and she followed as he walked out of the doors of the barns.

* * *

><p>Peter watched the scene with mixed feelings, it was like he had been forgotten. He huffed at the thought but couldn't help but grin. It was the first time in a long time that he had seen Jasper so relaxed. He had a hunch that things were going to change for the better in the future for Jasper, and the newly dubbed Charles was going to be the main component. He sighed and brushed his fringe out of his face as his gaze once more fell upon the whining figure on the floor, the only female in the room of males. He walked towards her and brushed his finger down her smooth cheek, freezing halfway in shock as her tremors stopped. He quickly snatched his hand away only to find that her shaking returned ten fold and her screaming rose. Frowning, he slowly ran his hand through the tangled blond tresses. His eyebrows rose once more as her pain seemed to cease at his touch.<p>

"Heh, definitely an interesting batch." he scoffed to himself before settling himself on the dusty floor and placing her head on his lap, continuing to examine her face.

"You really are quite pretty my dear..." he said softly hoping that the feeling he had was going to become reality in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Twenty Years Later..._

Bella sighed loudly as she raced past the dry and dusty terrain of her home. Twenty years of her life had past since her whole world had been turned sideways, yet she still looked the same as she did whilst fleeing from her fathers home. Her hair was still a short and messy cut, coloured a deep chocolate brown tinted with red. Her eyes a deeper and more sinister shade of red and her face still held her immortal youth. She was currently clothed in simple clothing consisting of torn jeans and a baggy white top that was covered in suspicious stains and tears, proof of the owners lifestyle. She didn't care how her clothes looked and would continue to wear them till they were totally destroyed, new ones were often hard to come by. Her chest had been tightly bound with bandages giving her the look of a pubescent boy, well a very effeminate boy. It was a look she had grown accustomed to over the years she had spent at war, surrounded by her male counter parts and could now honestly say she felt more comfortable here then she ever did in her home town in those stuffy dresses. She was currently racing back towards their temporary camp that was a vacated old barn in the middle of nowhere. In fact, it was only very recently vacated as it suited Maria's needs. Bella frowned at the thought of her creator, the one who made her into this monster.

In some ways She hated the woman for what she had done to her, cursed her with, but on the other hand she was slightly thankful. Though she despised killing, she loved her new family. It was just about the only upside to her transformation. Though she loved her new family she could never forget her old one. According to Jasper, her retaining her memories was a strange occurrence but just about everything about her was unusual. After all, she awoke early, didn't go through the new borne phase and had amazing control of her thirst, just to name a few. As thoughts of her brother crossed her mind she clutched the ornate silver pendant in her hand softly, as to not break it. She had never once removed it and it now sported signs of wear in the form of scratches and dents.

Quickly getting over her sadness, as she knew Jasper would pick up on it, she placed the locket back under her shirt. Skirting around the edge of the barn, she made her way to a large and noisy clearing. There were several blazing fires set in old metal cans and many vampires snarling and wrestling one another. In one corner she even saw a couple harass one of their new toys, supplied by Maria of course. She snarled at the thought as the two males enjoyed themselves with the buxom woman. If still human she would be thirty seven by now, yet she still remained a virgin. She cringed at the thought. It wasn't that she had never dreamed of doing it, in fact she had quite often and with one person in particular. But it would never be, she knew that. Jasper after all believed her to be a male and after twenty years of friendship she doubted he would take kindly to find she was lusting after him. Well she was sure he kinda knew how she felt, now that was awkward, every now and then he would look at her strangely and she was sure he knew, but it was a topic widely avoided. After all, to him it would be considered homosexual and she knew he was as straight as they came. But she would never look at anyone else in that manner, there was only Jasper and she loved him so much it hurt. But if friendship was all she could have then that was what she'd take.

Sighing, she saw the small group sat down to one side conversing quietly on an old log. Peter was talking animatedly to Jasper, who seemed to be listening intently. Behind Peter sat Charlotte, who was turned at the same time as herself. She and Peter instantly connected in a way that kind of made Bella jealous. There was so much love between the two. The only reason that Maria let her live and didn't turn her into a play thing was Peters protectiveness and Charlotte's ability to survive. The small blonde tried to stay out of Maria's line of sight as much as possible, that way she wasn't of concern.

As she made her way over, Bella silently steeled herself for their reaction. She had after all been gone for about a month now on a scouting mission.

"Hey guy's." she said softly before sitting on the floor in front of them. All three stopped what they were doing and looked at her strangely, no recognition in their eyes. It made her heart twang in pain at the blank look Jasper was giving her, it always did. She watched as their brows furrowed in confusion and as awareness overcame them. As their smiles returned to their faces she could finally feel the weight on her chest lift. It was like this every time she returned from a long trip, she figured it was her 'power'. She seemed to blend in wherever she went, no one took much notice of her. She supposed that why she was such a successful fighter. She was continuously able to sneak up on others and they wouldn't even notice she was there until she said something. The bad thing about her power though was when she left for long periods of time. Everyone seemed to forget she even existed, like she just disappeared. It hurt her every time she returned, to see the blank looks on their faces until they slowly remembered her again. The thought that no one would ever miss her filled her with pain and loneliness.

"Darlin'! Your finally back!" shouted Jasper with that handsome smile on his face and Bella found the tension in her face disappear. She sighed happily as he reached his arm around her neck and pulled her in close, ruffling her short hair.

"Bout time you got back Darlin' Charles, Jaspers been moping about for weeks." laughed Peter, finally glad to see his brother smile again. Bella smiled at the use of her nick name, 'Darlin' Charles.' They had started calling her that as a response to her small petite figure and her girlish looks. She didn't mind the name really though she pretended she did, well at first anyway.

"Owww." Peter exclaimed as Charlotte punched him in the arm, he looked at his mate with puppy eyes, as if asking her why she would do such a thing. She merely scoffed.

"Thanks Char." Jasper said causing Peter to scowl grumpily.

"No Problem Major. Welcome back Charles, we missed you." Bella smiled at her warmly though she knew they didn't really miss her, but they didn't know that. To them it would seem that they did, they wouldn't even know that they had forgotten her in the first place. She didn't feel the need to tell them that though, they didn't know of her so called gifts and it would only make them feel bad if they knew.

"Thanks Char." she said before pushing Jasper off of her and seating herself on the floor. He grumbled good naturedly and sat back down on the log.

"So, have I missed much?" Asked Bella.

"Not really." said Jasper causing Bella to snort, That's what he always said.

"Yeah there was, remember Jasper, that new guy." Said Peter excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat like a little boy.

"The creepy one." inserted Charlotte giving an exaggerated shiver as if to prove her point. Bella frowned.

"Why's he creepy?" she asked, turning towards Jasper for an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before replying.

"He's Maria's newest toy, he's special." Bella now understood. Their boss always took a liking to the new ones, especially the ones with powers, Jasper being the ideal example. To avoid that sensitive topic and to alleviate the sudden tense atmosphere, she subtly changed topics.

"Why's he special?" She queried, leaning her back against one of Jaspers legs comfortably, whilst the man rested his chin on one hand with his elbow on the opposite leg. She looked towards Peter as he leaned forwards wiggling his eyebrows as if he were divulging a great secret.

"He Knows things..." he trailed off suggestively, to which Bella rolled her eyes, used to his childishness.

"Looks like you've found your soul mate then." she dead panned back causing the others to chuckle at Peters pout.

"Shut up, I'm nothing like him, I'm sexy and knowledgeable, he's just creepy. There's a difference." He retorted with a smirk. Bella just laughed acceptingly as if to a small child.

"You have me there Peter. So what kind of things does he know? Like your favourite colour? That's real helpful." she snorted before Jaspers hand connected with the back of her head.

"Owww! What was that for." she whined, spinning around giving Jasper her patented puppy dog eyes.

"Watch out Major, he's pulling out the big guns." Laughed Charlotte as Jaspers expression remained neutral, though his eyes shined with amusement.

"Stop being a smart ass." he said, whacking Bella around the head again, as if to prove his point. Bella straightened and pulled out a mocking salute.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Your an idiot, you know that right." he sighed. "I don't know how I manage to put up with you." he kicked out the leg that she was resting on causing her to stumble.

"Hey" she yelled indignantly before grinning at his still stoic features and whipping around to sit down cross legged in front of him.

"Sorry sir, mister major sir! Please enlighten me with you wisdom." She said grinning up at him, the small tilt of his lip indicating his amusement.

Peter and Charlotte quickly took up residence either side of her acting as if they were in class.

"Ohhh, please enlighten us!" called Peter as all three looked up at the major batting their eyelashes. Finally Jasper let out a deep chuckle at their ridiculous antics.

"Children, your all children." he sighed, dragging one hand down his face in exasperation. Bella Laughed loudly before jumping up to her feet and struggled to wrap an arm around Jaspers broad shoulders, the top of her head barely reached his nose.

"You know you love us Major. So What's up with the new guy? what does he know?" she asked, her playful features hardening into seriousness. Jasper could feel her emotions shift. It was part of the reason he connected so well the the smaller guy. He was dangerous for sure, but he also knew how to have fun, easing all the heavy emotions he was subjected to daily. Jasper and Bella moved to a more quieter area away from Peter and Charlotte who were now wrestling playfully, stealing kisses here and there. They sat down facing each other, all playfulness gone.

"Unlike Peter, this guy knows things for certain. He doesn't just get hunches or vague guesses he just knows things about people and events, its a terrifying power really. Maria is over the moon about him" Bella frowned as a dangerous glint shimmered in her eyes, testament to her time fighting and planning.

"Shes leaving you alone?" she asked quietly, reffering to Maria, as Jasper stiffened.

"Somewhat." he said awkwardly, looking into the trees at nothing. Bella's hand clenched in anger. Maria played Jasper around so much, like he was her little boy toy, ordering him to dispose and create newborns and seeking her own perverse pleasure from him. She made Jaspers life a living hell, it was harder for him then most as he could feel the pain and suffering he was inflicting. But they were tied to this place, through Maria's hypnotism and the fact that they did not know any other way of life.

"Jasper, is he dangerous to us, does he need to be disposed of?" she asked darkly. Jasper focused on her again, features blank and his battle mode on.

"Yes, there is too much he could tell Maria about us." he said referring to their small group of four. Maria got insanely jealous and no friendships were tolerated, their group mainly got away with it by being subtle and being more of the advanced fighters of the group. Bella stiffened sharply.

"Does he know?" she hissed out. Jasper felt her fear at the statement and sent out soothing waves that calmed her down a little and she gave him a silent nod in thanks.

"I don't know." he said frowning too.

"He probably does, but he hasn't said anything yet. We will have to speed up the plan before he decides to rat us out." Bella nodded before standing up sombrely.

"Do you really think we can do it Jasper?" she asked softly, a faint hint of desolation colouring her voice. Jasper stood also and pulled the smaller figure into a hug. Bella sighed and felt herself relaxing into his warm and firm physique.

"We can do it Charles. I don't think I can stand being here any longer, I feel like I'm starting to fall apart and the only things keeping me together are you guys." He said softly, burying his head in the crook of her shoulders. Bella was sure if she was still human she would be crying at his unusual tenderness. It was times like these where she remembered that Jasper wasn't invincible. He always acted so strong and impenetrable, but she was glad that he relied on her, even if it was just for her friendship and nothing more.

"Thanks Jasper." she said. Trying to send all her trust and reassurance his way, knowing she succeeded when he ended the hug and pushed her forward lightly.

"Come on shrimp. Enough of this sappy business." he huffed stalking forward, face once more neutral. Bella just let out a soft smile and followed him back towards the main camp. Yes they would get out of here, make an escape. They had been here for long enough, they were actually the oldest vampires there bar Maria and for some reason her control over them had waned somewhat over that time.

They were going to run and never look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Bella let out sharp pants of breath as if she were exhausted, she was covered from head to toe in dirt and blood, tears littered her clothing and her eyes were wide in panic. She ran a quick glance over the scenery seeing only desolation and destruction amidst the billowing purple clouds of smoke that stank like rotting flesh. It had been a surprise attack and Maria was furious. Bella saw her in the distance throwing a tantrum, that involved ripping body parts.

"WHY didn't I KNOW ABOUT THIS!" she was screaming at a terrified newborn, whose eyes were dilated in fear.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" she kept repeating into the shocked figures face before snarling loudly and with a sharp movement ripped off the boys head and threw it into one of the many smouldering pyres.

Bella looked across the field at Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. During the fight they had got separated but now it was only them left standing with a few straggling newborns that where whaling and snarling in pain at lost limbs. Bella had long ago become accustomed to such scenes of brutality, becoming almost numb to it. She glanced over at Jasper in concern seeing the pained expression on his face, they should leave, all the emotions running rampant at the moment were not doing her Major any favours. Perhaps they should just cut their losses and run now, amidst all the confusion, perhaps Maria would believe them killed. Her gaze met Jaspers, and he nodded in silent agreement. Turning he bent down and whispered to Peter and Charlotte.

"Were leaving now."

Quietly enough that Bella, Maria and any others couldn't hear, but Bella knew what was being said when both Peter and Charlotte straightened in shock and fear. Their gaze met hers and she nodded in reassurance. They returned their attention to Maria for what was hopefully the last time and Bella froze instantly. Maria had turned to her new talented toy and was hissing in his face.

"WHY didn't YOU KNOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" She spat. The tall male with slick black hair, dubbed the 'creepy guy', looked utterly terrified and was quivering under her fierce and slightly unbalanced glare.  
>"YOUR USELESS! I HATE USELESS! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE! DIE!" she continued as the man let out a gasp of fear.<p>

"S-s-sor-ry! I'm s-sorry Maria my my L-love! B-but i-i-i.." he stammered out in fear, looking around as if to find a way out of his dangerous predicament. Bella held her breath as his gaze lingered on her before moving to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

_No no no no!_

She thought terrified.

_Not now! Please..._

Jaspers eyes met hers in panic, he knew.

"THEY"RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU MARIA! THEY ARE GOING TO RUN AWAY!" the quivering man yelled out loud and there was a deafening silence. Bella couldn't move, this could not be happening, not now, not when they were so close. Maria's crazed eyes followed the black haired man's and landed on Jasper.

"What." she spat out calmly, the calm was more terrifying then her ranting. Her gaze did not move from Jaspers frozen figure as she spoke.

"He's going to leave y-y-you." the man stammered out again, relief consuming his features as Marias hand released his neck and he collapsed to the floor.

Bella saw Jasper freeze and Peter and Charlotte look at her in utter fear, as if their lives were already forfeit.

_NO!_

Bella thought desperately, she would not let that monster take away her family, her Jasper. She didn't want him to suffer any more.

_RUN! Run you idiots!_

She though desperately but it seemed as if they were frozen to the spot as Maria moved towards them, murder in her eyes.

"MARIA! MORE NEWBORNS ARE COMING!" Bella suddenly shouted, looking terrified, trying to distract the crazed vampire, she was going to be killed for this, she knew it. It did succeed in catching her attention however and seemed to snap Jasper out of his daze. Her eyes pleaded with his.

_Run! Get out of here!_

He looked back panicked.

_Not without you! I wont leave you here!_

Bella smiled softly, feeling immense love for this man, she would give anything and everything for him to be happy. If she could save him she would do it. She saw his eyes widen at the intensity of her feelings, confusion and fear on his aristocratic features. Her eyes softened.

_I'll follow._

They said, even if she was lying. Jasper believed her however and gave a curt nod and a sharp gaze.

_You had better..._

went unsaid before he grabbed Peter and Charlotte and started running. She caught their gazes as they ran, filled with sorrow. They seemed to be saying.

_We'll come back for you._

The disguised girl wanted to sob. After a while, they wouldn't even remember her let alone come back for her. If she could survive Marias fury however, perhaps she could escape herself, after all, Maria was likely to forget she even existed after a while due to her powers.

Bella returned her gaze to the shorter vampire whose attention was solely on her, her eyes burning with heated fury.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "WHERE ARE THEY!" she said looking around at the desolate scenery before understanding crossed her features and she spun around seeing the empty place where her best fighter once stood. She couldn't care less about the other two but she needed Jasper to train her newborns into deadly soldiers. She shot towards Bella at a terrifying speed, snarling and growling.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING LYING LITTLE SHIT! WHERE DID THEY GO! TELL ME!" she shouted, pinning Bella to the ground and gripping her arm only to shear it off with her venom dripped teeth.

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" Bella screamed in pain as she felt her flesh being split apart, the pain was agonising and the venom burning.

_You can make it Bella! This is nothing, you've had worse..._

she told herself in her head, trying to overcome the excruciating pain. She found that she couldn't look at Maria's face, it was terrifying.

"TELL ME!" Maria shouted again and Bella let out a tearless sob.

"I d-d-don't k-know!" she stammered out through the pain. This only infuriated her more.

"WHY, WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME! JASPER WAS MINE! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO! HE'S MINE!" she yelled and Bella could only let out a long string of panicked gibberish.

"He was in love with him." came a quiet slimy voice. Maria stiffened before looking down at 'Charles' in disgust before turning to the origin of the voice. Bella froze, the stiffening of her muscles alerting Maria that it was the truth.

Her features turned abruptly from anger to sick amusement.

"What! Really, HA HA HA!" Bella turned to glare at the voices origin. It was the 'creepy guy'. He seemed to be sucking up, glad to be back in Maria's good books.

"Yes! He was in love with him. He has an ability too my love, did you know that? He does! I know it!" Maria raised an eyebrow, her earlier madness seeming to be something of the past. She got off of Bella and glided over to the shaking man on the ground. His eyes wide in madness and a grin on his face and he stared up at Maria as if she were his god.

"Really my love?" she cooed, running her small hand down the side of his face in a loving gesture. He just nodded crazedly and Bella felt her last hope die at Maria's malicious grin.

"What is it?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice towards Bella.

"She disappears!" Said the male still grinning till he was struck and sent flying.

"I wasn't asking you!" she growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so stupid my love. Forgive me, forgive me and my foolishness my love!" he grovelled.

"Fine." she said simply, turning her attention back to Bella who was quivering on the ground in pain, holding the dismembered limb to her shoulder to attempt to reattach it.

The brunettes eyes shifted over to the male, her mind whirring as to what else he knew. Did he know that she was a he? It didn't look like it, perhaps it was because her disguise was so deep now that she was actually Charles Swan and not Isabella any more. On the other hand, maybe it was her talent at work again, becoming her disguise, blending in to her surroundings. Her power, as far as she had guessed was complicated, she didn't even know half of what it could do. All she knew was that she could blend into her surroundings, hiding even from vampires enhanced senses. People forgot about her when she was gone for a duration of time and she swore that her features changed, not much that it was noticeable but she had thought that her breasts used to be bigger, but that could just have been wishful thinking.

Bella eyed the girl looming in front of her with wide eyes, yes she hated Maria with all her soul and being. If only for the fact that she made her feel terrified and powerless, let alone the pain she caused her family.

"So my dear, you were special all this time and you never let me know. Is that true?" she asked sweetly, resting her small palm on Bella's frozen face. She couldn't help but quiver. Give her an army of newborns and she could rip them apart with out a second thought, but Maria just made her fall apart. The petite hand slowly glided down her face in a deceptively gentle manner, Bella felt her head nod without her consent as she stared into her soulless black eyes.

SLAP!

The sound rang through the clearing like two clashing boulders and the brunette winced as she felt Maria's nails gouge even streaks across her cheek that oozed with venom before they instantly healed themselves.

"You have been quite naughty Charles."

She cooed, shaking one finger as if telling off a child.

" I'm sorry." Whimpered Bella feeling compelled to answer, not even looking at the elder vampire.

"No your not, not yet any way." She smiled patting the brunette on the head patronisingly.

"You will come to regret what you've done though, you disgusting freak. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on." she said in an even tone, her eyes sporting a malicious tone that made Bella whimper pathetically.

_I'll never regret it you fucking bitch!_

Bella snarled in her head, she could take anything this psycho dished out to her if it meant that the others got out of this place.

"But first, i think that you need to be retrained, it seems you have forgotten one of my major rules Charles, one that you wont be forgetting ever, ever again." She spat the last part out before turning to the slumped figure on the floor further away.

"George, punish him. And for gods sake clean up this mess. I want to move out in the morning." The now identified George rose from the floor, running a pale hand through his black locks.

"Yes my Love." He said subdued before turning to Bella with a malicious grin on his face, as if he hadn't been cowering on the floor only moments before.

"Make it hurt." she said before running off like a graceful dancer.

"With pleasure." he grinned, causing Bella to snarl. Now that the monster that called herself Maria was gone she felt as if she could breath again.

"I hope your ready you little faggot." he spoke, stepping forward and kicking her downed form in the stomach.

"Fuck off you slimy bastard!" she hissed, unable to get up due to the pain in her shoulder, that was still in two pieces.

"Now, now. Watch your language." he chuckled, crouching down.

"Go to hell!" she yelled and spat in his face causing him to growl in anger. She knew that it wasn't the best move to make in her vulnerable position, but if Maria hadn't of already injured her, that cocky little upstart wouldn't even have been able to touch her. There was a reason she had survived for as long as she had in the wars and it wasn't only because she had Jasper, The God of War, watching her back.

"I'm afraid your already there." The black haired demon hissed before Bella screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Weeks later and many miles away a trio parted ways for the first time in twenty years.<p>

"Contact us if you need anything at all. Anything." Peter said frowning and patting his Major on the back reassuringly.

"Thanks." the tallest of the three, with golden brown hair said. He had a solemn aura around him even as he tried to smile at his companions reassuringly. The only woman of the group furrowed her brows in concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you can stay with us you know? We'll miss having you around." she said, smiling gently at Jasper.

"I'm sure. I just, I, I don't know. I need to think, I need to be alone. I need to figure everything out." he stammered, letting out a redundant sigh and running his slender fingers through his locks.

"We understand Jasper. We love you." Said the short blond, placing her hand to rest on Jaspers shoulder so she could reach and give him a peck on the cheek. Jasper let out a small sad smile, he could feel the couples genuine emotions.

"See ya man." Said Peter

"Stop being so down, you'll live longer." he grinned cheekily before grabbing his mates hand and disappearing.

"Asshole."

Jasper muttered, watching them leave with a blank stare. He rubbed his temple at the phantom migraine that pounded at his skull, the image of a brown haired youth flickered beneath his eyelids, the face had no features. He frowned, not understanding the emotion he felt associated with the image, all he could tell was that it was intense. Sighing he shook his head to clear the thoughts that plagued him, that something was missing.

Without another thought he took off without a sound, for once free from the overwhelming emotions of pain and torment that shrouded him like a cloak. He felt lighter then he had in years. But something kept nagging him in the back of his mind.

_ Something's missing..._


End file.
